


Some Need for Clarification

by KrokoRobin



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Dependent Behavior, Derogatory Language, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, derogatory terms for women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrokoRobin/pseuds/KrokoRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Volgin/Ocelot. There totally was sth going before the Boss joined Volgin and told him to gtfo the boy. I demand confused and conflicted Ocelot!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Need for Clarification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pandir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/gifts).



For one thing, this wasn’t about the attention, Ocelot told himself as he went up the stairs. And for another thing, it wasn’t about Tatyana, and it definitely wasn’t about his position. He knew better than to assume any of that. Not to mention the fact that he still received the same treatment from the GRU as before.

Actually, he really could live without it. It was nice to wake up from time to time without every part of his body tingling and aching for a change. No, he certainly didn’t miss this part, and that bitch Tatyana deserved every second of it. He almost felt a bit schadenfreude, sometimes hearing the high pitched screams from the Colonel’s chambers. Ocelot tried his best to remind himself of all the benefits not being called to him on a regular basis held.

But, and Ocelot instinctively clenched his teeth thinking about it, hadn’t he always been Volgin’s favourite?

So it is about the attention, a voice in his subconsciousness taunted him. Had that voice always sounded this gruff and hoarse, and had he always connected a certain mocking grin to it?

Ocelot shook his head to get both the voice and the face connected to it out of his mind. He didn’t have time for this right now. And even if it was about the attention, what was so horrible about that? After all, he had just been dropped like a hot brick! Who wouldn’t be confused by that? One day Colonel Volgin would growl his name into his ear with the ferocity of the rolling thunder itself, the next he didn’t even look at him!

There was no need for many words in their relationship. Even if he had strange ways of showing it, Volgin appreciated him for his excellent capabilities. Ocelot knew what the Colonel expected of him. After all, this had been going on for two years already, and Ocelot had never disappointed him.

But right now, for the first time Ocelot felt like there was some need for clarification.

A knock on the door, and he was let in. Volgin sat in a chair by the desk, but facing the wall behind him that was riddled with weird patterns that reminded Ocelot of electric circuits. He looked around.

They were alone. Good.

“Colonel”, he all but demanded with a firm voice.

For several moments, Volgin gave no sign that he had heard.

Ocelot made a disgruntled noise and stepped forward, around the desk and towards the man. “Colonel”, he repeated. This time, it was harder.

Volgin grunted.

“I see that Tatyana isn’t in your company”, Ocelot noted. As Volgin kept silent, he continued. “She must be really good, though…”

Finally, the Colonel turned around and glared up at him.

Not entirely without smugness, Ocelot leaned against the desk and grinned. “What is it, cat got your tongue? You aren’t usually this reluctant, as far as I can recall.”

An annoyed groan was all he got. Volgin rolled his eyes and turned his face away.

Ocelot felt the control over the situation slipping out of his fingers. He had to act, and quickly. So he placed both hands on the Colonel’s backrest and slowly climbed on top of him, straddling his strong thighs and giving a soft breathing noise in the process. “We both know that just her isn’t enough for you”, he murmured, his lips only inches away from Volgin’s.

The Colonel’s impassiveness made him nervous, more than he would have liked to admit. He stopped himself from fidgeting with the other’s coat and pulled himself together. “She can’t be as good as me”, he breathed and began slowly rocking his hips. Volgin clenched his teeth harder.

Ocelot smirked. “I know, it’s alright”, he said while leaned over him, pressing his clothed body against the other man, until his lips were grazing Volgin’s ear. ”She cannot swallow your cock like I do.” The Colonel’s hands were still laying on the armrest, clenched to fists, Ocelot noted with dissatisfaction. The friction between their bodies alone and the breath of the other against his cheek, the scent and his heat was enough for Ocelot to get hard.

He pressed his growing erection forward and down against the other man’s lap and mewled. No reaction but a deep, rumbling growl.

“Wasn’t I always a good pet…?”, Ocelot heard himself whisper, his cracking voice mirroring the growing desperation that threatened to overcome him.

All of the sudden, he felt the muscles beneath him tense, and the next thing he knew was Volgin getting up from his chair with so much force that it sent Ocelot flying to the floor. His head hit the ground and he saw sparks dancing before his eyes, amidst them the blurry figure of Colonel Volgin towering above him. Ocelot felt himself being flung to the side and a strong hand grabbed the back of his neck. The pain almost made him fall unconscious, but at least the Colonel was reacting to him! He tried to get up, but the grip on his neck was unrelenting, pulling him around and dragging him over the floor while Ocelot was kicking his legs in vain. With some effort, he managed to open his eyes and calm his swimming head so much that he noticed where he was being hauled: Towards the entrance door.

“You are lucky. Now run, you fool, before I maim that pretty little body of yours.” With that, Volgin threw him out and slammed the door shut behind him.

Ocelot shook his head a few times in an attempt to clear his vision, but it took him a few minutes until he was able to get up again without keeling over.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he made for the stairs. He felt tears stinging in his eyes, but he swallowed them down, along with the lump of humiliation in his throat. This rejection didn’t mean anything, he told himself. He was still major. He was still in charge. Volgin was the fool for underestimating him like that.

On the way down, he saw the Boss, who was obviously heading for the opposite direction. Ocelot felt her gaze upon him, stinging, assessing,  _knowing_.

Ocelot couldn’t take her stare. He couldn’t take any of their looks. Before he could stop himself, he ran. Ran past the Boss, away from Volgin.

They’d see! He would show them. He would show them all.


End file.
